


Last Night

by Devairkus



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devairkus/pseuds/Devairkus
Summary: "I- I don't care about last night.""Well I do."A little fill-in-the-blank fic of that little fade to black scene Abby and Owen have :)
Relationships: Abby/Owen (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Last Night

“ _Abby…_ ” He had said. 

Their hands were on each other in hostility when they paused and looked at one another, his hand grabbing her hair and her hands on his chest. She had pushed him into the cabinet, but after only even resisting against him for a second she knew she didn’t want to fight him. She remembered all the times before when she had her hands on his chest and his hands in her hair, and it wasn’t like this.

He felt her relax too and stopped. He looked in her eyes as if he could read her mind saying “ _I want you”._

When Owen put his hand on her cheek it all just clicked and they let all restraint go.

When their lips met, Abby felt her heart bursting again like it used to years ago. He was always so sweet to her when they were dating and took it slow for her. He was mindful of her pain after she lost her father and was there for her emotionally and to be a shoulder to cry on. He had been her first kiss before then, her first love, her first everything. It had hurt so much when she lost him.

All this rushed though her head as their lips crashed together, Abby had wanted him again so much, even after they broke up. She had tried to convince herself she didn’t over the years, and that she wasn’t jealous of him and Mel being together, but she knew that wasn’t true. She wanted him so badly, and she wanted to be his again. That was all she could think about now.

Abby could taste the moonshine on his tongue as they kissed. She helped him peel off his shirt, and then they took off hers. She didn’t feel self-conscious or shy like she had years ago with their first time, she knew now he desired her as much as she desired him, that was the best feeling.

They could barely keep their mouths off each other, and Abby moaned as Owen tilted his head to kiss her neck. She could feel the desire between her legs grow warmer as Owen turned her around, and she gasped as he bent her over and pulled off her pants. She could hardly wait as she heard him unbuckle his pants, and looked over her shoulder to see him take out his cock and then push inside her.

They gasped simultaneously when he fully inserted in her, and Abby could hardly contain her feelings as he began to thrust in and out. _I’ve wanted you for so long, please…_

Owen gripped her shoulder as they went slow and deep. It hurt a little as it had been a while for her since she had last had sex. She had had a few flings with some guys she met at the gym, but nothing since coming back from Jackson, nothing real and passionate like she and Owen had. _I wished someone loved me enough to make me a stocking._ She was only half joking then.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Owen hit her in an angle that made her head buzz. She let out a noise she didn’t intend to. Abby was already so ready from the anticipation that she already felt an orgasm coming, and she just let it go as Owen pushed her down onto the table, grunting. She saw green and stars as she squeezed her eyes closed and cried out again as she felt herself go over the edge. Owen grunted her name as his grip on her waist and shoulder tightened and he pulled her completely close to him and came. She felt his cock in her twitch as he held her there until he was finished. She gasped as she felt him pull out and a little cum slip down her leg.

Abby stayed for a few moments, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. She was afraid that when she turned around Owen would say something like: “This is a mistake, I can’t do this.” But when she turned, instead he had this soft look on his face, like the way he used to at her. 

“What?” she asked with a small smile.

“Nothing. Just I’m glad you’re not here to kill me.” Abby chuckled, and then Owen pulled her into another kiss. When he pulled away he pointed to her neck, tracing the bruise with his finger.

“What happened here?” Owen asked softly.

“Ah well, the shit I had to go through to rescue you.” Owen cocked his eyebrows at this. Abby continued, “I knew I had to come find you when I heard what happened to Danny. I knew you’d be here at the aquarium. But along the way I ran into a bunch of Scars and they ambushed me. They brought me to their camp and had my wrists tied behind me. They even put a noose around my neck and hanged me.” She gestured to her bruised neck.

Owen was wide eyed at this. “What the fuck?” was all he could answer with.

“Yeah brutal I know, but obviously I’m not dead. These two kid Scars were defecting from the group and the one cut me down. I helped them fight off infected and get to the trailer park not far from here.”

“Wow.” Said Owen, taking a breath. “That’s quite the tale. I can’t believe you went through all that just to make sure I was okay.” He laughed and winked. “You’re like my knight in shining armor.”

Abby rolled her eyes, “You’re so fucking stupid sometimes.” and pulled him close to kiss him again.

“Mmm, damn you want to go again?” Owen murmured in between neck kisses.

“I wanna go all night if you can handle that.” Abby replied huskily. 

“Well, alright then.” said Owen, pushing her back on the seat of the boat and climbing on top. They were both fully naked now, and Abby traced her hand on the burn scar on Owen’s chest. She was there years ago when he had that molotov cocktail thrown on him by a Scar. She was so scared for him when that had happened. She remembered patting out the flames and then crying in the hospital tent with him afterwards, even though she was trying not to. Abby pushed back the memory and grabbed Owen’s head, pulling him closer.

“Ow, damn Abby. We get it, you can bench more than me.” Abby laughed against his lips. 

Owen had a mischievous look on his face. “Hey Abs, remember when I used to do this?” 

“What?” She murmured, biting her lip. 

He answered with a soft kiss on lips, then her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. She gasped when his kiss on her nip was a bit less chaste than the previous kisses, and he went down her stomach, to the thatch of hair between her legs and finally to her clit. She moaned as his tongue played with her folds, and she instinctively pushed her thighs against his head.

“Woah, babe,” gasped Owen, pulling his head a few inches back and putting his arm around her thing. “You could crack my neck with those things.”

“I know, so stay on my good side.” she countered, and pressed his head back into her. Abby closed her eyes and threw back her head as Owen’s tongue lapped at her. It only took another minute for her to reach her peak again. She let a cry and squeezed her thighs probably a bit too tight as she came.

Abby’s thighs loosened, and Owen sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth. “There might be a crack in my skull after that.” He joked.

“Your turn.” Abby smirked, getting up and beckoning to the seat. 

For once Owen kept his mouth shut and obliged, taking a seat where Abby was moments before. His well-proportioned cock was starting to get hard again. Abby didn’t hesitate as she knelt between his legs and took his member in her hand. She then put her mouth around the tip, sucking while she twisted her hand. Owen let out a groan and threw back his head. He was full hard as she licked him up and down and then attempted to put as much of his cock in her throat as she could. 

“Oh _fuck_.” He let out and gently pulled her head back and Abby sputtered a bit and tried to catch her breath. “Come up here, beautiful.” Owen gestured. Abby smiled and rolled her eyes at that, and then moved to straddle his lap. Owen lined up his cock with Abby’s entrance again. She hissed softly as she slowly lowered herself on his cock, and began tenderly moving her hips back and forth. 

“Fuck, Abigail.” Owen breathed and brought her head down to his and kissed her again. _It can’t get better than this._ She thought to herself as they moved their hips together. Owen moved his hands to Abby’s hips, grabbing her and the thrusting up into her. _He’s close._

Abby lowered her forehead towards his. “Come for me, Owen.” She whispered. The look on his face was everything she loved about him. He then scrunched his eyes and grunted as he thrust his final times into her. “Abby…” he breathed, the word tumbling out.

Abby slowly got off of him when he had fully finished, and sat next to him, breathing hard with her head on his shoulder. He held her hand and rubbed his fingers against her rope burn. They sat there for a minute before Owen broke the silence. “Well I’m beat, so I guess I’ll lay the blankets out.” He got up and put the blankets in the closet on the floor of the boat. 

Abby got up and laid next to him then. Maybe it wasn’t the comfiest makeshift bed, but if that bed was with Owen that really didn’t matter to her. They laid down facing each other, and Owen had on a coy smile as he reached out again for Abby’s hand. He put her knuckles to his lips. 

“You know, you could come with me to Santa Barbara.” 

“Yeah, I could.”

Owen looked away and didn’t say anything for a moment. He met her gaze again. His voice was barely above a whisper

“You know I’ve always loved you?”

Abby wanted to say it back but couldn’t seem to get out the words, so she just gave him a little smile and tucked her head under his chin, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I sure hope I didn't mix up anything I haven't actually finished the game yet but I got to this part, lol. I am single handedly steering this ship, join me if you love this pair too! :) My next TLOU fic is going to be the most self-indulgent happy AU you've ever seen.


End file.
